


Fandom Drabbles

by Rainbow_Skyes



Category: Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Skyes/pseuds/Rainbow_Skyes
Summary: Hey ponies, cats, and hoomans. And or demons.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Tigerclaw/Fireheart (Warriors), Twilight Sparkle/Sunset Shimmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Why do I try to write when I know I'll fail?


	2. I-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel, why?

"I-" The hazel haired girl got cut off by her twin.

"No-" Blue eyes glared.

"Dipper, I-"

"Stop."

"I just wanted to say you sound like a girl with your high pitched voice, Dippy Dot," She snickered at his rage.

"You will pay," He huffed.

"I think not."

She didn't know Dipper could run so fast.


	3. Floof.

"So warm," The flame colored tom sighed.

"I'm you're personal heater now?" Tigerclaw snorted in amusement.

"Yes, the ball of floof and stale blood is my personal heater." Fireheart laughed.

"My kittypet dares mention the stale blood on me?" The brown tom twitched is whiskers, snickering.

"Yeah," Green eyes glowed.

"You, how dare you call me out?" Laughter was in his gaze.

"I love you, Honeysuckle," Fireheart murmured.  
  


"Love you too, Sweetpoppy."


End file.
